times of war
by I Am The Catalyst
Summary: in times if war some will burn some will fall and some will rise from the ashed can this family conquer the darkness Catalyse 3 Batman
1. Chapter 1

I own absolutely nothing. If I did batman, robin and super boy would never have shirts and superman would be dead. All rights belong to their respective owners. This is based off a reoccurring series of dreams. Robin is six years old and batman's biological son who is his mother read to find out.

Prologue

Batman stalked into the brightly lit watchtower room .A space ship had crashed in Metropolis. That was Kent's city not his so why was he here. His thought Pattern was interrupted by Clark's voice" I would like to present Queen catalyse and Prince Richard of the Angelican people" Angelican…. Catalyse, Bruce swung around eyes wide. There she stood lustrous black hair the same color of her glistening wings. Pale skin and deep blue eyes at her side a miniature Bruce stood glaring at nothing. Bruce stood" Catalyse" he whispered. She looked at him and tears came to her eyes. She leaped at him and he opened his arms. Wrapped in each other's embrace they sunk to the ground. Diana stood up affronted" What is going on" Catalyse stood pulling Bruce with her. Once standing Bruce immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. Catalyse spoke in a confident and beautiful voice" I am Queen Catalyse Angel Wayne. My son is Richard Angle Wayne. I am Bruce's wife and the mother of his child." At the mention of his name the child reached for Bruce. Richard was lifted from the ground his own black wings pressed against his back. Bruce kissed his for head and asked "did you miss me dickey-bird'. His voice worried had his son forgotten him. Richard nodded and smiled happy to see his father again. Superman again began to speak." I have a question your highness. Do all your people dress so …. Um?" Catalyse nodded and Bruce examined her clothes. She was wearing an armor plated top that stopped just below her chest with gossamer steel covering her midriff. The tops of her wings covered with the silver armor. She wore shorts made of the same material as her top and the same steel netting under them. Her black stilettoes covered with dust. She was dressed for war. Bruce looked back to her eyes "what has happened? why are you dressed for war?" She sank to her knees." I'm in trouble with our lord. For we have lost a war Angelica has fallen most of our people are here but the planet is no longer habitable. Ares will punish me. Even though my parents led this war until they died while boarding the ship. Bruce winced" who are you at war with" Catalyse looked into each and everyone's eyes" It was the Thanagarians"


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce took Richard and stormed from the room he knew he shouldn't have trusted the Thanagarian again. Diana gasped and moved towards catalyse. She grabbed the young queen by her throat and yelled" you lie" A haze fell over Catalyse's eyes. She kicked her right leg over Diana's arm pulling down effectively wrenching her hand away. Catalyse flipped backwards snapping her wings open at the last moment. She hovered in the air. Her eyes stayed trained on Diana. When Barry moved to stand between them Catalyse bared her teeth and growled. Bruce walked back into the room in time to see catalyse thrown to the ground by a cloud of red mist. Catalyse's eyes cleared and she immediately knelt. The red mist formed a tangible being. This being that brought such incredible anger and power. Catalyse whispered" My lord Ares" Diana beside her crossed her right arm to her left shoulder and bowed. Ares grabbed the tops of Catalyse's arms and hauled her up." You have disappointed me lady queen" He sneered the words his gaze unforgiving and cruel. "I am sorry my lord" Catalyse mumbled He let go of her arms and lifted her chin." Sorry isn't going to cut it" he growled .He slapped the young queen to the ground and screamed" the Anglicans are warriors and yet you have them run from a fight." Catalyse slowly sat up. Ares snapped his foot across her face the momentum throwing her into the nearest wall. She cried out and blood slipped from her lips Ares then grabbed her by her neck a slammed her against the wall. He tightened his grip and Catalyse wheezed trying to draw breath. Ares released her from his grip and she sank to the floor. The league struggled where they were forcibly held, all of them except Diana who watched with a blank face. Ares continued to kick and slap the queen. When catalyse lay a bleeding, bruised and barley conscious moaning pile of feathers and flesh Ares wrapped her hair around his hand and yanked back smirking when she cried out. He whispered in her ear and took his leaved with three final words" you've been warned." As soon as he was gone Bruce ran forward. He dropped to his knees beside her and buried his face in her blood drenched hair. He looked up and snarled when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. It was Barry who looked sick at what he had just witnessed" come on B we need to get her to the infirmary." Bruce nodded and began to move her. She cried out as soon and he placed his arms behind her shoulders and knees. Bruce winced" Shh you will be okay angel I promise "He soothed this didn't seem to help as she screamed when he lifted her to his chest. He cradled her against him not caring about the blood that seeped into his suit. He attempted to walk smoothly so as not to agitate her injuries anymore but the sobs he tried to smother didn't help. As he looked down at the broken figure in his arms his emotions confused him. They had both known that this was going to happen. Bruce had accepted it. But at the same time he knew that his wife didn't deserve this. She was kind and a fierce warrior. She governed the people fairly. The loss of the planet wasn't even her fault. Yet it was she who lay in his arms a whimpering bruised and bloody mess. He felt her being pulled from his arms and held tighter. But his grip was too tight and his wife's moans grew louder. Bruce looked up from her writhing figure and realized that he was in the infirmary and flash was trying to put her on the bed. Barry began to remove her armor when Bruce snarled "don't you dare." Barry hurriedly stepped back but protested" Bruce she needs help" Bruce snarled again when Barry stepped forward" don't touch her I've called an Angelican healer." As if on cue a frazzled woman, with completely green eyes that had no pupil, swept into the room rushing to her queen immediately. The woman set to work chanting and praying. Barry started yelling "what are you doing she needs help" The healer missed a word and Bruce grabbed Barry by the scruff of his neck." If you are going to stay you will be silent" The healer looked up her green eyes empty" it is done" She glided from the room her green wings spread behind her.


End file.
